Pasta and Potatoes
by invisible-2-the-stars
Summary: I stink at summaries... After talking with Spain, Germany heads home to find a Italian surprise. Hints of lemons but not an actual one. GerIta pairing, Some Spamano.
1. Chapter 1

The Love of Pasta and Potatoes

Prologue: Earlier that day, Germany and Spain met at the park and began to talk. They discuss Romano and Italy. Spain complains to Germany about the difficulty of teaching Romano spanish. Germany shares that Italy has had lots of nightmares and keeps sneaking into his bed and hugging him constantly. Though to Spain, it didn't sound as though Germany was complaining about it. He becomes suspicious, and so when Germany say he has to go Spain follows him...

* * *

Chapter 1 -at Germany's house-

Germany - Italy! Im home. *sees Italy* Uh Italy? vat are you wearing?

* italy is currently dressed like a dog, complete with ears, a tail and collar*

Italy- I thought if I dressed like a dog you would snuggleme.

Germany - * looks around then lowers voice* Idiot… you know you don't have to do zat to get me to hug you. * hugs Italy *

Spain-: * Is hiding behind the door to Italy and Germany's apartment*

* Germany then pulls him closer to him and presses his lips to Italy's* * italy blushes a little, but doesnt fight back*

Spain-:*nosebleed* *faints from blood loss* *loud sound when he hits the floor*

Germany - VAT VAS ZAT?! * walks to doorway and sees Spain-*

Zat little! I should kill him but... Hey Italy call your brother and tell him to get over here immediately.

Italy- okey dokey! * salute* * unfazed by the interruption or the kiss*. * but he is blushing*

"big brother? come down to my house we found Spain collapsed on the floor in front of my house, and there is blood coming from his nose... We need you to take him home"

* Romano shows up *

Romano - What the..! Who did this?

* Germany and Italy shrug and look away from each other*

* Romano, knowing that he won't get anything out of his brother or Germany, he drags Spain away*

Germany - * talking to Italy * Great. Now zat zat is taken care of, where were we?

-meanwhile in a closet somewhere in Spains house-

*A few minutes later Spain comes to and realizes he is tied up in a chair by Romano being and being interrogated.*

Spain- *wakes up* *sees Romano* uh-uh R-Roma w-why are y-you h-here?!

Romano- Well ! You obviously saw what they were doing didnt you?! And you didn't stop him?!

Spain - w...well... I... Italy was... and Germany... they were... uh..

Romano- How dare you! That's my little brother that the potato loving bastard is ... is ... you know!Now. Is there anything else you wish to tell me?

Spain- uh, well I, I...

Romano- Spit it out already! Tell me!

Spain-: * sighs* Fine….Here *holds out phone and shows him the pictures he took before he passed out*

Romano- * looks at the pictures and his face turns red with rage* I AM GOING TO KILL THAT GERMANY FOR THIS! HE SHOULD'VE NEVER TOUCHED MY FRATELLO!

Spain-: Well... I could help you. If you untie me from the chair * looks at Romano hopefully*

Romano-… No. you've caused enough trouble already. I don't want you getting any ideas from that potato bastard.

Spain-:*tears begin to form* No! Roma, please let me out!

Romano- *sigh* Do you promise you will be good?

Spain-: Yes! Porfavor, saca me de aqui!

Romano- Alright fine I will untie you and let you go.

Spain-: *sighs in relief* Gracias! * thinking: l can finally come out of the closet! I don't like it in there. Its too dark.*

Romano- Whatever, let's go.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

~at Germany and Italy's house…~

Spain-:*opens door* *blushing and nosebleeds* Dios mío…

* Germany and Italy are asleep in the same bed* * Italy's head is resting on Germany's chest. And both look very peaceful*

Romano- What? What is it, bastardo?

Spain-: You see for yourself

*lets Romano see*

Romano- What the! What is that potato loving bastard doing to my brother?! I'm going to kill him!

Spain-: Wait...I have a better idea. Let's tell Germany's brother…Or we could tell France so he can tell the rest of the world?

Romano- You see it's small minded thinking like that, that makes your country poor. * changes the subject* What about blackmail? We take pictures and we hold it over Germany's head to make him dance the way we want him to.

Spain-: Oohh *sparkles* That's a good idea! Wait, did you just call me POOR?

Romano- Is this really the time Spain-!?

Spain-: YES! Yes it is. I mean I am NOT POOR!

Romano- No this is not the time and if you raise your voice any louder, the potato loving bastard and my brother in that bed together will hear you, wake up, and kill us

Spain-: THIS IS COMPLETELY THE TIME ROMANO! I. Am. Not. POOR!

Germany - *wakes up*

Germany - Vat is that? Don't zey know we're trying to sleep.?

* walks to door and opens it* * groggily* Vat are you two doing back here?

Romano-*thinking* Well he is awfully calm, I thought for sure he would hurt us by now...

Germany - * Sees bloody noses and finally realizes the situation* I SWEAR. NOZING VAS HAPPENING!

Romano- Oh I'm sure nothing was happening Germany... I'm sure nothing at all…

EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT HE WAS SLEEPING WITH MY BROTHER ! HOW COULD YOU!

Romano- I SWEAR IF I COULD I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW AND THEN VIDEOTAPE IT POST ON YOUTUBE AND EVERYBODY WILL LIKE IT BECAUSE THE DOWNFALL OF GERMANY WILL BE A GREAT MARKER IN HISTORY AND YOU KNOW WHAT GERMANY?! YOU ARE HISTORY! BECAUSE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

How dare you! How dare you!

Germany - ... I… I… I mean… It's not… we weren't... It's just that…*

Spain-: *thinking:looks like Romano has this covered, so I should leave*

*backs away slowly since no one had noticed him- yet*

Germany - Where are you going?* stands behind Spain* You are part of this too. So get back here before I kill you

Spain-: Hehe, well actually I prefer not to disturb that beautiful argument you were having with Roma so...bye *tries to run away*

Romano- *grabs back of Spain's clothes* And just where do you think your going?

Germany - *shuts door*.* thinking: I don't want to wake Italy.*. So, do you want to tell me… what you to were doing in front of our door?

Romano- *thinking : Our door? as in you share a room? *. YOU! YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH MY BROTHER YOU LITTLE POTATO LOVING BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU ! I REALLY REALLY REALLY HATE YOU RIGHT NOW ! YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY BROTHER FROM NOW ON OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE.

Germany - *completely calm* No.

Spain-:*thinking:my chance it get away*. Well it was nice seeing you both, but I gotta run 'cuz I, um, have plans! With, um, uh, eyebrows! That's it!

Romano- *facepalm* You idiot at least make up a better excuse! England HATES YOU!

Germany - Back on topic... Romano. I will not leave your brother alone he iz mine. Not yours

And you can try to take him from me but I will not let you. EVER. *mutters: I love him too much to let him go*

*Italy woke up and was listening through the door and heard the muttered words from Germany

Spain-: *points at Germany* Ha! I was right! Si lo amas! *yells it really loud*

Germany - * blushing* You don't need to broadcast it

Spain-: Yes, I do need to broadcast it! Everyone must know! *ignores romano*

*mutters: time to tell France and Prussia that they owe me 100 bucks!*

Romano- wait, you knew about THIS?! And you didn't TELL ME? You f***ing tomato loving bastard! You knew and didn't tell me! And stop being happy for them, for HIM!

Spain- I didn't tell you because i knew how you would be angry...

*At this point in time, Italy has decided to come out of the door and run up to Germany and hugs him*

Italy: Germany! Germany! You said you loved me! You told them.. you love me?

Germany - I.. Italy! I thought you were still asleep. *Italy begins to cry* * Germany pulls Italy into a hug to comfort him*

Germany - Italy why are you crying? * a concerned look on his face* You never cry around me unless something has happened so what happened?

Italy: It's... it's just that… You… You never say… You never said you love me… Out… Loud... especially ... when other... other people are ... are around.. and i hug you and kiss you.. but you have never really told me how you feel...about.. me

*Germany pulls Italy tighter into the hug, and looks directly at Romano as if mocking him*.

*. Italy begins to smile*

Germany - There that's better. * blushes*... that is the Italy I know

*this action causes Spain and Romano to both be in shock*

Spain-: aw! That's adorable!*takes out phone and begins to take pictures and videos*

Romano- WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING POTATO LOVING BASTARD?! LET GO OF MY LITTLE BROTHER!

Germany - Vat?! Spain! D-don't take pictures! If you show zose to anyone I vill kill you.

Italy- please don't hurt him Germany. He is my big brother. he didn't do anything wrong he just took pictures... you can delete them right?

*Italy hugs Germany even tighter as if to try and convince him*

Romano- * still staring*

*Germany smiles at Italy and hugs him back*

Germany- *thinking: he's so cute when he wants something*

alright fine I won't kill him as long as he gives me his phone.

* thinking: I love him... i really do... i know zat now *

**Authors note: If you guys want me to continue, please leave comments/ reviews. oh and by the way, sorry its in script form, its just how my friends and i wrote it and i really didnt feel like re writing it, im lazy... anyway, tell us what you think please. **

**TTFN!**

**(^v^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Spain-: *sighs* fine, i'll give you my phone…

*thinking: but first i'll send these to Prussia and France!* *sends pictures*

*smiles sweetly*. Here you go, Germany~! *hands phone to him* *snickers*

C'mon Romano let's leave these two love birds alone~

Romano- *in shock* *shakes head* NO. *raises voice at spain*

How can you accept this so easily?!

Spain-: *shrugs* Well, it's true love, el amor puro.

Germany - SPAIN ! I dont care vat you say, there is nothing anyone can say to stop me from killing you! How could you send those pictures.

Italy - Germany is it that bad? I mean… now that everybody knows… We don't have to hide it anymore

Germany - but he sent it to PRUSSIA...

Italy- ok that may bad...

Germany - oh yes It will be bad. he won't ever leave us alone. EVER. I can see it now…

* shudder*

Spain-: *smirking and laughing, thinking: Oh this is so much fun!* Come on Roma let's go!

Romano- NO! I'm-a not leaving without my fratello!

Italy- It'll be okay. I'm sure... that... oh I really don't know what to do. If and when… People find out… They're going to try to… Split us up. They can't do that Germany! They can't do that!

Romano, Fratello, don't take me away from my Germany! it's not fair! you get to spend all your time with big brother Spain.

Italy - seeing you two together... you two love each other just as much as Germany and I love each other. Roma doesn't show it, but I can tell. I know its true love! You and Spain, me and Germany

Spain-: Roma..., that is true we do spend a lot of time together...

Romano- SHUT UP! That's not the same! ONE I was forced to LIVE with YOU. And

TWO he is a POTATO LOVING BASTARD!

Germany -your point romano? vat is it? you must have a point or reason why you call me a bastard and why you say I can't be with Italy. so vat is it?

Italy- Yes brother. Why do you hate my Germany so much fratello? Why can't you let us be together? Are you jealous? You have always stood between us.

I don't get it… Why do you do this… Why do you hate Germany?

Spain-: That's true, Romano what's your point ?

Romano- THAT I DON'T WANT HIM TO LEAVE LIKE HE DID BEFORE!

Like when we were kids! *a bit more quiet* i-I d-don't w-want h-him t-to h-hurt you a-again fr- fratello! * begins crying*

Germany -Romano… If that's what you say is you reason… That day I left... You see.. I do care about your brother… Your Fratello… I could never hurt him… I… I didn't want to leave… It… It wasn't my choice… If… I had a choice I would've stayed with him forever. I never wanted to hurt him.

Spain-: see Romano *gestures toward Germany * he does care about Italy,

*quieter*. just like I care about you *hugs Romano*

Romano-*still crying* b-but h-how c-can I-I t-trust him?! *pulls out of hug*

*crying and yelling at Spain-* Y-you s-say y-you care-about m-me b-but but YOU t-tried t-to t-trade m-me f-f for h-him! *points at Italy*

Spain-: what do you mean? *thinking: dammit when did he find out?!*

Romano- you know what I mean! You tried to give me back to that bastard Austria!

*Still has tears in his eyes*

Spain-: but I kept you didn't I? *hugs Romano *

te amo... and I wouldn't trade you for the world. Please forgive me for that, lo que hice fue ESTUPIDO, I never meant to hurt you. De verdad te amo mucho. Eres mi vida.

Germany - *whispers* Quick Italy hand me my phone

Italy - *quietly hands Germany phone*

*Germany takes picture of Romano and Spain* *the shutter of the phone makes a loud click sound*

**Cliffhanger, well sort of... Anyway, Thanks for reading! and sorry this chappie is short... its just how we wrote it.**

**TTFN! (^u^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Spain-: *hears click sound*Germany, what was that?!

Romano- *blushing**lets go of Spain-/me*. POTATO BASTARD, what did you just do?!

*begins to go towards Germany*

Spain-: * stops Romano* here let me take care of this

*takes out his gun as his conquistador-side comes out*

*Advances towards Germany*

Spain- So Germany, you never answered. WHAT. WAS .THAT?!

Germany -it was my phone…* takes a whole bunch of other pictures of Spain and Romano who is still blushing, making the clicking sound over and over again*

You see? Now... Italy, who should ve send these to?

Italy- how about big brother France? Ooh and russia too. he can make one of those wavy wavy flags that go up behind a plane when it flies, with their picture on it, like those advertisements you see when you're on the beach

Spain- ** smirks* Germany, my dear, I don't think you know who your dealing with. *shoots off gun in a random direction (Spaindoesn't hit anyone with bullet )

*creepy-ass Russia smile* so you want to give me your phone, now?

Romano-*still blushing ..mutters: not again...

Germany- Hold on a second... * hits send button* ok here you go

Spain- damn you! *throws phone on floor and shoots it 3 times* *laughing Evilly*

Germany- hey! It is only fair. You took pictures of us! Now its my turn for some revenge.

Italy, do you still have zat rifle?

Italy- yes of course Germany * runs to get rifle then ruturns quickly*… But I don't know how to use it.

Germany- here let me show you...

Germany- now carefully aim it at your target.. good... now hold it steady and pull the...

Spain- oh crap! *suddenly becomes aware*

(when his other side comes out he isn't aware of his actions)* * braces for impact*

Romano- dammit you tomato bastardo!

*pushes Spain out of the way and is now Standing in the line of fire**closes eyes as rifle fires*

*mutters: dammit, ti amo Spain

* Italy's eyes widen and...

* the gun goes off with a loud crack*

Italy - * jerks the rifle upwards toward the ceiling just moments before the gun goes off*

Romano- *opens eyes slowly* I'm... not... dead... *says it slowly*

Spain- *in shock on the floor* * Romano... he protected me... he saved me... wait! Before did he say " ti amo " ? * * shakes his head *

Romano - Are you ok Spain-? Stupido, are you hurt?

Spain- -Im... i'm ok Romano. Gracias.

* Italy throws the gun away*

* the ceiling is beginning to crackfrom where the bullet was fired into the cieling. A big crack is forming on the ceiling.*

*Romano begins to help Spain stand up*

Italy - Romano, fratello, are you ok?

Romano- Yeah I'm fine

*ceiling begins to shake*

Spain- But the ceiling isn't, RUN!

* Spain grabs Romano around the waist quickly and pulls him to safety*

* Germany is standing right under the broken ceiling just as it comes crashing down*

Italy - Germany ! *pushes Germany out from under the falling part but gets crushed himself by the rubble *

Germany- Italy!

* Italy is covered in debris. You can see some blood seeping from under the wreckage.

Germany- Italy.. ITALY! ITALY! I WILL GET YOU OUT OF THERE. *yelling* * frantically trying to remove the rubble*

* Romano sees and tries to intervene*

Romano- Let me do this you potato eating bastard! This is your fault!

*rushes over and begins to help even if he hates Germany* *muttering under breath: this never would've happened if you just left my fratello alone..

Germany- We need to get him out. This wouldn't have happened if… if I were paying attention... If I hadn't tried to shoot spain… Its all my fault...I should've been ze one to get crushed, not Italy. Italy doesn't deserve that * tears start to form in his eyes*

* Italy begins to cry softly* * Germany hears it.. even though it is so faint*

Germany- * wipes away his own tears* hush Italy don't cry you will be okay. We will get you out

Italy- Germany… * voice is a hoarse whisper*

Germany- Italy i'm am going to get you out. And as soon as do, I can make sure everything

is okay.

Italy- Y- yes.. okay.. Germany. I trust you *everyone is in working in silence

*Romano is glaring at Germany*

Spain-*starts helping too* * thinking: wow, I can't believe these two are actually working together!*

Spain- * realizes Romano is staring**whisper to Romano* Romano, stop glaring! We have to get Italy out now!

Romano- *nods… but continues glaring*

~after a few more minutes, they are able to pull Italy from the rubble~

Germany- Quick, lets bandage him up. And it looks like his wound are deep so lets hurry. *looks really concerned*

Spain- *thinking: he really does love Italy, doesn't he?*

* everyone helps to put bandages on Italy* ( even Romano, though he is muttering choice words about Germany and how Italy loves Germany more than him)

Germany- Ok. you should probably go home, its getting late. I will take care of Italy tonight.

Spain- - Ok I will see you tomorrow. Vamanos Romano

Romano - NO WAY! I AM NOT LEAVING MY FRATELLO WITH THAT POTATO LOVING BASTARD!

Spain- - Come on Roma. We have to go. * drags Romano away* * tears are forming in Romano's eyes as he leaves*

* later that night.*

* Germany has put Italy in his bed and has been changing his bandages every few hours. eventually he falls asleep and begins to dream*

**Will Italy be saved? Yes he will! But what is Germany going to dream about? You, dear reader, will find out in the next chapter!**

**TTFN! (^v^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Italy - No Holy Rome! Please dont leave! I dont want you to go!

Holy Rome - But I must go. I promise I will never forget you. Ever. You will always be my favorite.

Italy - Please Holy Rome don't go just yet. I have something to give you.

Holy Rome - what is it?

* Italy goes up on his toes and kisses Holy Rome. After a second, Holy Rome softly kisses back. Then Italy breaks the kiss*

Italy- *runs off with tears in his eyes* * then turns around and waves* Promise me you will come back to see me!?

Holy Rome - yes I promise!

_But when I came back I wasn't the same as I used to be…_

I had changed. The years in the war changed me for life. When I came back… From the battlefield... Prussia took care of me , but he knew something was wrong. I was different...

I thought about my Italy all the time. I remembered all the fun we used to have when I was Holy Rome.

I had dreams about her. every night. for a long time.

We went back to war. I had an army this time but they were soon lost. Our enemy was strong. Now it was just me.. just me.. alone.

My brother Prussia had fallen. I now had no protection, no backup, no plan, no hope

I got hurt.

I had no way to protect myself… just a gun with two bullets left... not enough to make it to safety… no way for me to survive….

I had done what I could for the war… but now all was lost… I had no allies… I was afraid they would betray me… I trusted no one… Except for …

_Yes… Back then I still remembered Italy.. Even though the memory was faint … she was always in my dreams… and in my heart_

**Wow, thats ****_really _****short... sorry 'bout that. Anyway, cute right? No? oh well, this was our ( meaning me and my friends) first story, so were working on our writing skills as we go. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please please please review. I at least want to know what you guys think.**

**TTFN (^v^)/**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

_The battlefield was deserted… bodies littered the smoking ground._

_I heard the sound of footsteps.. ( can't they just let me die in peace? Vhy must they finish me off? ) But it wasn't an enemy…_

_A young boy knelt beside me… I had never met him before.. but something about him struck me as familiar…_

_When he saw me the boy began to cry.. Which was surprising… No one had ever cried in front of me before…_

Germany- What is wrong?

Boy- They are-a always so mean to-a me... Nobody really cares about me... Austria is always making me work… and every time I mess up… he ...doesn't give me anything except bread.

And now you are here… and.. you got hurt because of this stupid war… and now you are going to die... and.. *begins to sniffle*

Germany- (_ so he is from Austrias house… I wonder if Italy is still there)_ What is your name?

Boy- It-Italy

Germany- * shocked look crosses his face but he quickly hides it * Well, Italy.. don't worry, I do not have any plans to die here. * begins to stand up*

Italy- Be careful Mr... uh.. Mr...?

Germany- Its Germany.. No need to be formal ( _That name, could it be…?_) * is now standing* So you live at Austrias house..

Italy- Y-yes… I do *

Germany- Did you know I used to live at Austrias?

Italy- Really.?! *his face brightened*

Germany- Yes… although.. back then, I was... smaller…

Italy- Did you know a country by the name of Holy Rome?

Germany- You could say zat…_ (now I knew it was her.. well him)_

Italy- Oh thats wonderful! were you friends?

Germany- yes… in a way…

Italy- I haven't seen Holy Rome in forever.

* his voice took on a melancholy tone*

Italy- He said he would come back for me… but he… he never did… I loved him… but I don't think he loved me… he never said anything… and since he never came back… I bet the promise he made that day was an empty one…

Germany- Maybe he couldn't come back.. maybe he was ashamed that he lost the war he went off to fight… and didn't want to come back to you as a failure… Maybe he was afraid that you had moved on and had found someone else to love… afraid that… because of how he never told you how much he cared.. you would leave him…

Italy- * sad laugh*You sound like you know from experience… * He gets a feeling that he knows Germany from somewhere… so he asks a question.. * Mr. Germany.. i've got a question… What is my favorite kind of..

Germany - *cuts him off* Food? Pasta... The kind with tomato sauce on top. Made from the best tomatoes.

Italy- Why didnt you come back Holy Rome?

Germany- I just told you.

* Italy begins to cry *

Germany- What is it?

Italy- No Germany… You haven't told me…

*Germany wakes to Italy laying next to him on his bed*

Germany- * thinking- So.. It was a dream… Italy was right… I haven't told him… *

**Yep, another fairly short chappie... * shrugs * Oh well, what can i say. Another chappie should be up soon since all of this is pre-written on another doc.**

**TTFN! (^v^)/**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Spain- Hey! Hola Germany! Hows Italy?

Germany- Quiet! *harsh whisper* Don't vake him up!

Spain: Perdon *speaks quieter* Como esta Italy?

Germany- He is doing better… He has stopped bleeding at least... but I'm still worried… Hey. Where is Romano?

Spain: Oh, I left him at home. He fell asleep really late since he was worried about Italy… he spent most of the night crying…

Germany- He doesn't trust me with Italy. Does he?

Spain: *rubs back of head* No, but to tell you the truth he doesn't really trust anybody. It took him forever to trust me.

Germany- Vell… Italy still doesn't trust me as much as he did… umm… nevermind *blushes*

Spain: Hmm…Germany, estas bien? Did you get any sleep? Because you're turning red.

Germany-Yes...I.. I did get.. sleep… * doesn't look directly at spain and starts turning even more red*

Spain: *turns serious* You're lying.

Germany-I did get sleep! I svear! Its just that… vell.. I had a strange dream.. last night.. about… Italy * is now turning a red that would put Spain's tomatoes to shame*

Spain: Oh… Sorry, I just, tend to.. um, get worried about people…

Germany-Its...Its not vat you think! It wasn't dirty!

Spain: *begins to blush* I-I ne-never said it w-was d-d-dirty. I-I j-just worry when people get bad dreams, because Romano would get them. And it pained me to see him like that... *sad expression* It PAINS me to ANYONE like that… Sooo...What was your dream about?

Germany - I understand. It was.. it was about my past.. when I was younger… when… when I was in the war... * shakes head to clear his thoughts* Do you vant to talk in the other room. That way we don't have to whisper as much and Italy can get more sleep?

Spain: S-sí, es buena idea

Germany- *walks into another room and closes the door*he is followed by Spain*

so, what causes Romanos nightmares? Does it have to do with Italy? Or their past?

Spain: Well, when Romano was little gave him to me... And well, the reason he gave Romano to me was because Romano was extremely clumsy, he could barely clean without knocking something over. He was so bad, I-I I even tried t-to give h-him back... *tears begin to form* I-I, h-he told m-me, he told me that t-the r-reason h-he h-had n-nightmares was b-because he he thought t-that e-everyone would l-leave h-him f-for I-Italy b-because h-he w-was u-useless a-a-and... *begins to cry* I-it's a-all m-my f-fa-fault!

Germany- Spain don't get so upset. how is it your fault?

Spain: *still crying* I-I *wipes away tears* s-sorry... I got... Sorry. I should continue he also told my that he had nightmares about this boy, Holy Rome, leaving his little brother, Italy... Romano may seem like a jerk but he really does care about Italy...

Germany- Holy Rome... * looks down into his own lap and is silent* so thats it...

Spain: Germany, what do you mean?

Germany- well…. *Mumbles: I was Holy Rome ...*

Spain: Y-you w-were h-h-Holy R-Rome?! *a bit more quiet* Oh...

Germany- *blushing* Y- yes please don't say anything… to Italy

Spain: Don't worry I won't. AndI think Romano already knows... That might be why he doesn't trust you...

Germany- That's exactly why he doesn't trust me. And why should he… I left… I left Italy… And… And broke his heart…

Spain: It's okay. You're here for him now aren't you?

Germany - you're right… and here for him now… I guess that matters… But… Italy…

He still doesn't know… Know that I was… Holy Rome

Spain:See, but I guess you will eventually have to tell him that you were Holy Rome… You do know that right?

Germany - but... but… But if I tell him… I… I don't… I don't know… How he will… Will react.… I… I don't know what he'll do. I don't know how he will change. I don't know if he'll ever be the same… If I tell him

Spain: *stares straight into Germany's eyes**serious* Look Germany, based on what Romano has told me... Italy loved you as Holy Rome and he still loves Holy Rome...you. Romano told me that Italy never got over Holy Rome, he still misses him...you, in other words he never forgot and he still LOVES Holy Rome, who is you. You'll be fine,

Germany - You are right... I ...

* Italy walks in, crying*

Germany - Italy ? Are you ok? You should be...

* Italy rushes into Germany's arms*

Italy - Germany , I… I heard what you were saying. You ... you are Holy Rome ? You are my Holy Rome?

Germany- Yes… Yes I…I.. I am. I mean I vas… vell I guess I still am.. in a way..

Italy- *hugs Germany a little tighter* Oh Germany! I… Im.. I'm so sorry! *tears begin to fall*

Germany- Italy vhy are you crying? Is it because of me?

Italy- N- No.. Its because... of me… *looks down*

Spain-*watching awkwardly*

Italy- Its.. because … I … I stopped .. believing that he… that you... would come back...

Spain: But Italy... he did come back… maybe not the same, but still...he came back for you…

Romano:*clears throat**standing in the doorway*

Spain- R-Romano! Cuando viniste? When did you get here?

Romano: Shut up, bastard. How dare you leave me home! You went to see my fratello without telling me! And you let the potato bastard near him! He's the reason Italy is hurt!

* runs up to Germany and punches him*

Germany- *staggers back a little* *he was not expecting the blow*

Spain: R-Romano, espera! H-he took care of Italy… He hasn't done anything!

Romano:*doesn't listen and continues to fight Germany* * Germany tries to block the punches*

Italy- Holy Ro-.. I mean .. Germany! Look out! STOP IT ROMANO! PLEASE!

*Italy moves in between Germany and Romano in an effort to stop Romano*

*Romano can't react fast enough in his rage and knocks both Germany and Italy to the floor. He then grabs Germany's shirt separates him from Italy and is going in for another punch*

Spain:*sees Italy is worried about Germany* *turns serious and yells* STOP IT ROMANO! CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S HURTING ITALY TOO?!

*Romano stops momentarily and Spain sees the chance to reason with him…*

*Germany is now sitting on the floor, his face bruised and his cheek is bleeding.*

Spain- IF YOU REALLY CARE ABOUT YOUR BROTHER YOU'LL STOP THIS INSTANT! CAN'T YOU SEE ITALY LOVES GERMANY?! JUST STOP, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!

*close to tears*

Romano:*eyes widen in realization and begin to fill with tears and he stops hitting germany* *he falls to the floor and his shoulders begin to shake*

Italy- Romano...Wh- Why? Why do you not like Germany? I know you say that it was because he left… but.. thats not it. Is it?

Romano- *now sobbing lightly but can still be heard* * pulls knees up to his chest*

I- I don't want him to… when he left the first time.. you.. you were crushed.. you weren't yourself.. it made me worry.. I -I was scared that you would never move on… I don't want that to happen again... I DON'T WANT THIS POTATO BASTARD TO HURT YOU AGAIN!

Germany- But I'm here for him now…

Romano- But. How can you promise you wont hurt him again! CAN YOU MAKE THAT PROMISE? I .. *begins crying again* I.. don't want…

Spain- *bends down and hugs romano* shh… *whispers into Romano's ear* It's okay, boss Spain is here. *wipes away his tears*

Germany-* gets up and begins to wipe off the blood on his face as he speaks*

Romano... How many times must I say it? I Love Italy..I have always loved him. there has never been anyone else.

Romano- H-how can i trust you? How do i know you won't backstab my fratello like Germania… like Germania did to... did to Grandpa R-Rome?! How do I know you won't leave him again !?

Germany- I am not Germania… I am Germany. This is not the past… This is the present… And in the present.. is me loving Italy … NOT betraying him.

Spain: But what if it ends like 'Romeo and Juliet' and you both die…*mumbling to self*

Italy- Then we die together… and no one is left hurting… when the other is gone.

Romano- What does that have to do with anything! Look… My brother is crying, and bleeding because of YOU Germany.. Who is going to say for certain that it wont happen again?! though instead of the ceiling falling on him, it will be your gun that makes him bleed.

Spain- And.. Romano.. What if it's your gun? What if your the one to make Germany bleed.. what if you killed Romeo, leaving Juliet to grieve. Would you be happy then?

Romano- I-I…no...no, i wouldn't. I'm would have been blaming the potato bastard when I'm the real monster

* Silence *

Italy- So.. you will stop hurting Germany and let us be together?

Romano- Y-Yes.

Italy- * smiles* Yay! Hey… ah.. Germany…

Germany- * looks over toward Italy in a silent response*

Italy- Can you.. uh.. Will.. you …

Germany- *kisses Italy right there in front of Spain and Romano*

The End

* * *

**author note... Okay guys, so this is the last chapter... i know this whole thing was only seven chapters... but thats all we wrote... * shrugs*... so yeah.**

**But do not worry, i will soon put up a new story... as soon as we actually finish it... we sorta have like four stories being written at the same time, so it may take a while... **

**Any ways, Thank you guys so much for reading! My friends and I really appreciate knowing other people like reading what we wrote. **

**If you guys want us to write a story on a specific ship for hetalia or another anime, leave it in a review please and we will consider it.**

**Thanks again!**

**TTFN**

**(^v^)/ 3**


End file.
